Smoking is a widely practiced route of administration that involves the combustion of herbs in order to release active substances found in said herbs. The product of the combustion is then inhaled and absorbed through the lungs. Although many methods and mechanisms of smoking herbs currently exist, by far the most common is the cigarette. Cigarettes generally comprise a quantity of tobacco that is packed tightly into a cylindrical sealed rolling paper. One end of the cigarette is lit in order to combust the tobacco and release nicotine from the tobacco leaves. While tobacco cigarettes are most commonly smoked this way, many other loose herbs may be packed and rolled for consumption by smoking. Despite the prevalence of smoking, many health hazards and risks have become associated with the practice of consuming herbs by smoking. Modern medical studies have successfully linked a plethora of medical problems to smoking including many cancers, heart attacks/diseases, emphysema, infertility, and birth defects, among others. Many of these medical problems are caused by the toxic and carcinogenic products that are found in smoke. Several alternatives to rolling papers exist for smoking including pipes, hookahs, and bongs. However, the vast majority of these alternative methods of smoking still involve the combustion of herbs resulting in toxic and carcinogenic smoke. Vaporization is an alternative to burning that is generally regarded as a safer alternative, as a vaporizer extracts active ingredients form herbs without releasing the many toxins and carcinogens found in smoke. Although produced vapor still contains trace amounts of tar and noxious gases, the overall method is seen as a safer alternative to the full combustion of herbs. Despite the apparent lowered risk of vapor inhalation relative to smoke inhalation, a common practice is to alternate between the various methods of consuming herbs, often simply as a result of convenience. The present invention seeks to enhance and improve upon currently existing methods and accessories for consuming herbs.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an improved and versatile electric vaporizing chamber for use with a vaporizing system. The electric vaporizing chamber provides an enclosure that contains the electric vaporizing chamber. The enclosure utilizes interfacing features for engaging a mouth piece or similar accessory as well as a battery unit or an alternative power source to the electric vaporizing chamber. Within the electric vaporizing chamber is a heating chamber assembly that receives vaporizable material in an internally positioned compartment. The compartment is hard anodized improving heat transmission and facilitating cleaning after use. The enclosure contains a plurality of ventilation ports that improve the drawing of vaporized material from the compartment and through a mouth piece or similar accessory. The electric vaporizing chamber is adequately insulated to prevent heat transmission to the enclosure.